Seth the Shadow King
by thorison1080
Summary: When Graulas makes Seth a Shadow Charmer, There are some unexpected result's. Watch as Seth as he is under the guidance of Graulus,as he eventually gain enough power to rival the fairy queen herself and becomes the new King of Darkness. multi crossover. Seth x harem. Graulas will not betray Seth in this Story
1. Summary

**Summary: This takes place in book three, when Graulus makes Seth a shadow charmer, Kurisock appears ands explain's that Seth has power to absorb the essence of creatures and people, and that he had accidentally absorbed his essence. He explains That Seth has multiple powers never seen before, including the ability to turn into darkened versions of any creature he comes in contact with, and the ability to summon the creatures he absorbs. Graulus then explains he is dying, and asks Seth to absorb his essence to ease his passing. Seth does so and now with his new powers and under the guidance of Graulus Seth will eventually the Shadow King.**

 **Seth will have a harem but I don't know who I will put in it. So if you have a suggestion tell me. And like my other stories this will be a multi crossover. Thank you for taking your time to read this and tell me what you think. Graulus will not betray Seth in this fic. Thank you for taking your time reading this :)**


	2. Ch 1, The Péngyǒu within Schatten

**Just so you know when I make A title in a different language you should look it up it will explain things.**

 **I do not own Fablehaven. Thank you for taking your time to read this :) Oh and just so you know Seth will get a lot of powers in this chapter.**

 **/Kurisock speaking through the shadows/**

" **Demon or powerful being speaking"**

" **Demon or powerful creature inside Seth speaking/thinking "**

"Normal speaking"

"Thinking/ creature inside Seth speaking"

" **Consolor of phantom's, comrade of troll's, concilier of demon's, hereby and henceforth recognize and acknowledge as a shadow charmer"** Finished Graulus, the formerly respected demon then lowered his arms and sat down hard making the wood splinter beneath him and dust pleted outward.

"Are you okay?" asked Seth somewhat concerned for the old demon.

The said demon coughed mildly and simply answered " **yes."**

"Why did you switch to English at the end?" asked Seth confused.

The corners of the demon's mouth twitched " **I didn't, congratulations"** said the demon.

Seth covered his eyes and sighed "I didn't give you permission to do that!" exclaimed Seth, the demon was about to reply but was interrupted.

 **/Ha! Do you think a demon permission from a mere mortal child? Foolish boy!/** Exclaimed a deep ominous voice seeming to come out of the shadows themselves, startling Seth and the still hidden Nero, even Graulus seemed surprised but it was hard to tell in the demons diseased ridden state.

" **Kurisock how are you still alive and in my domain no less?"** asked Graulus.

The shadow's seemed to grumble a bit as if it resented something that had to do with the current situation **/My essence is now part of the boys. He now has all of my powers and inherited my domain and all in it. From what I can the boy also has many other powers such as the ability to turn into a male dark version of any creature he comes in contact ability to copy any powers of any creature he comes in contact with . The ability to absorb the essence of a creature, automatically absorb the essence of any creature that dies around him, and he can mark a creature so that when it finally dies it's essence automatically goes to ability to recreate the creatures of the essence he has but as dark creatures if they weren't naturally. The ability to turn a light creature dark and under your control .And the ability to see auras /** Finished Kurisock. Seth gaped like a fish.

Suddenly Seth became very worried "Does that mean I am going to turn evil!" exclaimed Seth.

 **/No/** Plainly stated Kurisock's voice from the shadows **/Good and Evil are only point of views and from what I can tell by your definition of evil you are nearly the exact opposite. And before you ask no, I nor any other creature you absorb can corrupt you, the all we can do is advise you, my nor any other creature absorbed by you can trick, lie, harm, withhold information from you nor can we disobey a direct order from you./** Finished Kurisock.

"Well I guess that's a little better, I certainly don't feel any eviler than before" Said Seth with relief, but on the inside, Seth was mauling over the new ideology the demon within him presented him with.

" **Seth, if What Kurisock says, is true, there is something you can do for me. You see I am dying and death comes very slow and painful to my kind, and when we finally do die, we are tortured for eternity which is also one of the reasons we act like we do, but there is something you can do to prevent me from dying,"** Wheezed Graulus.

"What?" asked Seth sad at the thought of the demon dying.

" **Absorb my essence,"** Stated Graulus.

"What!" Exclaimed Seth, surprised that the old demon would want him to take the very thing that made up his being.

" **I do not wish to die in agony and I will not truly die I will live on in you, when you absorb my essence I will become part of you, I will teach you everything I know,advise you, you will gain my status as demon royalty, my powers, and my domains. Plus it will be very beneficial to you and your allies I was once one of the most respected demons there was .Plus I know many things that may help you and the future."** Explained Graulus.

"Are you sure?" Asked Seth still unsure about the Idea.

" **I can not force you to, but yes this is what I want,"** Said Graulus.

"Okay, but how do I absorb you essence anyway?" Asked Seth confused.

 **/Sigh, place your hand on a part of his body and will his essence to become your own /** Instructed Kurisock.

Seth did as instructed and closed his eyes. Graulus's body then turned into an inky blackness that flowed up Seth's arm and into his chest.

" _ **Thank you, Seth,"**_ Said Graulus's voice, gratefulness clear in the demon's voice.

"Where are you?" Asked Seth looking around the newly his domain.

" _ **We are Both In your mind,"**_ Explained Kurisock.

Then Graulus spoke up " _ **I know of another thing that may greatly help you and your allies."**_

"What?" Asked Seth curiously.

" _ **The demon king Gorgrog found a book full of the essence of creatures of darkness, but he could not access its power nor read it, so he gave it to me for safekeeping. But with your powers will be able to absorb the essence within it and if at least one of them can know the language the book is written in you will instantly be able to understand it, But to access where it is hidden you must be a demon"**_ explained Graulus.

"Uhh if you have forgotten, I'm a human," Said Seth waving his arms around as if to make a point.

" _ **But you have a demon form from absorbing mine and Graulus's essence"**_ Said Kurisock's voice from the shadows in a matter of factly tone.

"Oh yeah," said Seth Sheepishly "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing".

" _ **You can think what you want to say to us, we'll hear it all the same, plus it would be beneficial for others not to know we are conversing"**_ Said Kurisock's.

" _Like this?"_ thought Seth.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Said Kurisock.

" _Hey how come I can hear you in my head now when earlier your voice came out the shadows?"_ Thought/asked Seth confused.

" _ **Due to my strong connection to shadow's I can speak both through your mind and the shadows"**_ Explained Kurisock, " _ **Back to the task at hand, to turn into your demon form you simply have to will yourself to become a demon,"**_ Explained Kurisock.

Seth did as instructed and suddenly felt his bones snapping and reforming, his skin shifting, something growing out of various parts of his body, his hair growing, and other various bodily shifts, many might have believed that kind of changes might have been painful but on the contrary it was the best feeling he had ever felt, another plus it once again startled the hidden Nero, " _What's next, is he going to turn into a dragon?"_ Nero sarcastically thought to himself, oh only if he knew.

When the Transformation was finally complete Seth was completely naked with no visible reproductive organs, he had grey skin, he was very muscular but not too muscular with an eight pack, his hands and forearms were completely black with pulsing black veins branching out from it along the rest of his arms, he had black claws, his ears were now long and pointy, he had no visible nose, the bottom half of his face was completely black, that had no visible lips but had an unnerving smile where the black skin transformed into needle-like teeth, four of his ribs broke through the skin three curving inward protecting the sides his stomach while the top two curving toward his pecks all ending in a blade like point, black spike were growing out of his shoulder, knuckles, knees, and spine, his eyes were larger and were completely red and were outline with black as if he were wearing mascara,his hair now reached his mid back and had turned blond with black and red spikes .

Seth began freaking out about where his clothes went, then noticed his genitals were missing, ._. Ohh …. " **Where in Tartarus are my clothes and dick!"** Exclaimed Seth In worry, shock, and anger. The hidden Nero rolled his eyes at the outburst.

" _ **Calm down boy, your clothes will theoretically appear when you are a human again, as for your reproductive organ is within a sheath some demons have,"**_ Explained

Kurisock. Seth nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

" _ **You'll find the book within a hatch in the middle of the cave, and you no longer need the flashlight, thanks to Kurisock's connection to the darkness you can now see within the dark"**_ Explained Graulus.

Seth nodded and carefully turned off the flashlight and put it on the ground careful not to crush it with his new found strength, and true to the demons word he could see around the cave, Seth went to where Graulus said the hatch would be, and sure enough there was a picture of a goat's skull carved into the floor, Seth brushed his claws over the carving and felt some of his power sucked into it, Seth quickly pulled his hand away from the carving, then the floor around the carving seemed too deteriorated until there was a perfect outline of a square of rotted wood. Seth sunk his claws into the rotted wood and ripped it away revealing a hidden apartment which laid a single item a large black book.

Seth picked it up and felt something stir within it, Seth slowly started to open the book, when it was fully opened Seth waited a moment but nothing happened, Seth was about to ask Graulus if something was supposed to happen, Then suddenly a swirling vortex of darkness flew out of the Pages of the book and into Seth's chest in such force it pinned him to the wall, when the last part of the darkness flowed out of the book and int Seth's chest, both the book and Seth dropped to the ground, Seth could hardly believe what he was feeling he felt over three times as powerful than before! When Seth was finally able to contain his giddiness he got to his feet and asked: "Okay so whose essence was that?"

" _ **We do not know yet, they should be awakened by the time you go to sleep"**_ Answered Graulus.

Seth nodded ad willed himself to become human again, he felt the same shift but when it was done there were numeral changes to Seth's body.

For one his skin was much paler, his hair was now bleached blonde and spiky and reached his shoulder, he was more muscular like a world champion swimmer, he was now a head taller than Kendra, his chin and face was more angular, he had a pair of fangs, his fingernails were now sharp and looked as if the were dyed black, His pupil was an oval and his iris was red and his eyes were outlined with black as if he was wearing eyeshadow,

Seth smirked and started flexing his muscles, he felt Graulus and Kurisock roll their eyes within his mind, Seth mentally stuck his tongue out at the two demons. _¨Hey how come I can't see in the dark anymore?"_ Thought Seth.

 _ **¨ The reason you see id you can still see in the dark but you can do it effortlessly as a demon but as a human you have to concentrate a little¨**_ Explained Graulus,

Seth nodded it made sense.

 _ **¨Now it is time for you and Nero to start going to Grun-hold Nero will explain the plan on the way there¨**_ Said Graulus.

¨Waita minute Nero?¨ asked Seth out loud.

 **/Nero Graulus would like you to come out NOW!/** Boomed Kurosock´s voice from the shadows, startling Nero out of his wits and making him stumble and fall near where Seth was standing.

Seth concentrated on where he heard a loud thumping sound to see Nero dusting himself off.

¨Hello, young Sorenson¨ said Nero in a suave tone ¨Änd too think I saved you before and nearly had you as a servant¨ Nero almost chuckled.

¨What are you doing here Nero?" asked Seth ¨Is not your cave far away from here?¨

¨I owe a lot to lord Graulus and since you are his successor that debt transfers from him to you¨ Explained Nero ¨You came here using that golem correct?¨ Asked Nero. Seth nodded. ¨Good we shall use it to make our way to Grun-hold, I shall explain the plan on the way there¨ Said, Nero, as they both made their way out of the cave.

Little did Seth know that his transformation would cause him great gain in the future

 **Okay, I am So sorry for making you wait like this it was rude and selfish of me :( I have no excuse for this and I understand if you stop reading my stories for this. But please review either good or bad it gives me inspiration and motivates me greatly. Once I am sorry and I would like to thank you for taking your time to read this even though how selfish I have been :(**


End file.
